Why People Prefer Snow over Rain
by daruma kuah kimchi
Summary: sebuah eksperimen bisa jadi sesuatu yang gawat di tangan yang salah. untuk Kotori Yoshitsune, hal ini mengakibatkan kematian untuknya... dan dibuangnya dia ke selat Jepang. Serta seorang CEO bermata marun. omega verse. OC x Akashi. secondo part of Docile Universe. slight MidoTaka and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_Why People Prefer Snows Over Rain_

_Pairing : Akashi OC_

_Warning : Omega verse. Future AU where everyone is in their respective jobs. Cameos from other fandoms._

_Genre : Romance, Drama, humor dan beberapa genre lain yang bakalan bikin spoiler kalo dikasih tahu sekarang._

_Summary : Sebuah eksperimen bisa jadi sesuatu yang gawat di tangan yang salah. Untuk Kotori Yoshitsune, hal ini mengakibatkan kematian untuknya… dan dibuangnya dia ke selat Jepang, bertemu teman lama, dan bertemu seorang pria tampan bermata kucing. Omega Verse. Second part of _Docile Universe.

_Author's note : It's about time, Akashi! Finally he gets into _Docile!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.**foreword : The Snowflakes**.

,

.

.

.

.

,

,

,

.

.

.

_While we are in the northern part on earth, Japan is involved in four different seasons. Winter, spring, summer, autumn, and then back to the first cycle where we endure the biting frostnip in the middle of lonely night. Expecting the topic above, as expected when we see snows then we will be immediately remembered by winter. Winter is the condition whereupon the land of the earth was covered by substance which white-colored, iced water fog on the sky. While it was similar to the rainy condition we usually endure in the midst of fall, for reasons unknown, people prefer snows over rain. I, as assumed, don't really keen on the particular fact. _

_Why people prefer snows over rain? Let us open the beautiful mystery that is weirdness. _

_I for once don't exactly understand as to why people love snows. In a scientifically extensive research, science revealed that snows carried PH that was more acidic than the usual water, due to its coagulation in the sky while it was frozen. Snows can also caused light frostnip, but in severe cases, we can very conclude that snows can caused damaging frostbite, asphyxiation, emphysema, and generally many other breathing diseases in high induce. It is dangerous. _

_Rain, in other hand, is there to wash the dirtied soil and pollution that hung in the air. It was there because of carbon cycle and water cycle that was going on. It hydrates the plants that produce oxygen for our breathing, and it sometimes helps to irrigate the farm in villages. Not only that. Rain evidentially nudges the soil to pour out a particular scent named petrichor, the watered-soil scent. It can relax our nerves and soothe our never-ending day in a minute. _

_Based on the text above, after exponential thinking, I decided that I don't understand as to why people like snows more than rain, even after snows harsh windstorm and rain's maternal water. How in tarnation did they choose snows over rain? Summer over falls? Butterfly over caterpillar? Love birds over bats? Why do they judge everything by its cover? Why didn't they just dissect the dognammit things open and see what happens inside?_

_In summary, I don't get people, at all. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Kotori."

Jas lab yang kupakai sekarang terasa berat disekitar badanku. Bau formaldehid menguar dari tanganku, dan aku mengusap hidungku. "Molly." Aku tersenyum pada wanita yang lebih tua dariku tersebut. Dia masih terlihat manis dengan senyumnya yang canggung, rambut tebal panjang yang dia ikat, dan pipinya yang terlalu kurus. Bau formaldehid dan asam sitrat menguar darinya, seperti parfum alami, tak bisa dilepas. Namun tak seperti aku, ada jejak bau vanilla dan rokok dari jaketnya, dan aku berfikir darimana dia sebelum datang kemari. Molly tidak merokok. "Kau sedang _off_?" tanyaku pada seniorku tersebut. Aku melepas karet tanganku dengan tenang, menaruh pipet tetes di sebelah labu angsa. Test ELISA bisa menunggu.

(aku tidak siap.)

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Hari ini aku bolos kerja." Molly bolos kerja? Hal yang tidak biasa. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyaku pada akhirnya. Aku tidak ingin terdengar terlalu ingin tahu (terlalu cerewet, terlalu ikut campur) dan sepertinya Molly mengetahui hal itu juga, dilihat dari sekelibat rasa kaget di wajahnya. Aku mencoba untuk tenang dan tidak menggigit bibir. Kebiasaanku ketika aku tidak percaya diri. "Aku ingin memberikan ini." Molly menyodorkan sebuah amplop kuarto. Berpita emas dan marun, serta sedikit benang lilac. Mataku melebar. Aku tahu ini amplop apa.

"_Finally, huh_?"

Molly memerah. darahnya seperti tidak akan pernah menghilang dari pipinya, selamanya.

Aku tersenyum. "Kau seharusnya tidak repot-repot melakukan ini…"

"Tapi bukankah ini yang selalu kamu inginkan?" senyum Molly sangat, _sangat _lembut, aku ingin menangis di pangkuannya. "Saat temanmu akan menikah… kamu ingin dia memberikanmu surat berpita emas berwarna marun, kan?" Molly tersenyum lagi, dan aku bisa melihat diriku di masa depan meninju wajah pria yang akan menyakitinya. (aku tahu hal itu, aku sangat tahu. Tapi aku diam, karena Molly terlihat bahagia dan aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.)

"_Will you drop by at five_?" Molly akhirnya berkata setelah beberapa menit hening. Suara hening yang biasa diisi oleh nafas kematian disekitarku.

Aku menatap mata cokelat Molly. "_Can't_. Atasanku memanggilku. _Wait, don't tell me… it's not the so-called Hen Night_, _right_?!" aku menggodanya. Molly memutar bola matanya, namun senyumnya bertambah lebar. "Bukan, bodoh. Pernikahanku masih dua minggu lagi. Aku tidak mungkin mengadakan pesta para perawan hari ini. Aku hanya ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang." Molly tersenyum. Aku mengangkat tanganku, menyerah tanpa aba-aba. "Kalau kau ingin aku bertemu dengan Sherlock Holmes yang terkenal, tidak, terima kasih. _I've been through so many of his sassiness, I can't even anymore_."

Molly mengerutkan dahi, walau dia terlihat terhibur. Baguslah, aku tak ingin membuatnya terluka. "_He's not sassy, he's just inadequate in relationship_." Molly tertawa. Aku berusaha untuk terlihat geli, tapi aku tidak bisa. Tidak ketika aku ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"_Uh-huh, he's not sassy. He's assy, for God's sake."_

(Aktingku terdengar meyakinkan, kan?)

"Berhenti memperlakukan Sherlock seakan-akan dia tokoh antagonis!" tawa Molly bergema dalam ruang disseksi ini. (bau rokok yang kucium tadi segera membuatku mengerti.)

"Sudahlah, waktunya untuk pergi. Pasti Sherlock cintamu itu sedang menunggu disuatu tempat, memainkan jarinya, terlihat bosan. Kau tidak akan membuatnya bosan, Molly, kau dengar aku? Sekarang pergilah. Ada banyak hal yang harus aku selesaikan." Aku mendorong Molly menjauh, Molly kemudian melambai dan segera berlalu.

Aku memandang amplop di tanganku. Warna marun dan warna emas, cantik sekali.

Suara _handphone _terdengar dari jauh, dan aku tahu ini adalah bel kematian untukku.

"_Hello_?" aku mengangkatnya, jantungku berdebar kencang, perutku melilit. Rasanya seperti ketika kau menghadapi ujian akhir sekolah, tapi yang ini lebih parah.

"_You have met with my soon-to-be in law, then._" Suara yang angin-anginan dan terdengar royal itu memenuhi gendang telingaku. Aku menutup mata dan berkata, "Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Mycroft." Rasanya seperti bicara ke sebuah raksasa yang tahu dia punya kekuatan untuk emnghancurkan kita. Mycroft mungkin benar-benar raksasa, dengan semua kekuatan dan koneksi yang dia punya untuk membangun London yang kita kenal sekarang ini. "_My dear_, _aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Kamu tahu pasti kenapa." _Aku tidak ingin tahu.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Mycroft." Bisikku.

" _Test ELISA belum kamu lakukan juga_?"

"_Leave me alone, Mycroft."_

"…_Apakah ini keinginan terakhirmu_?"

Suaranya menghantuiku. Tiba-tiba aku dipenuhi perasaan benci kepada orang ini—orang yang sudah memerasku, mengambil sari pati kehidupanku, orang yang berjasa akan kematian yang akan aku temui. "Ini permintaan terakhirku!" jeritku, dan suaraku menggema, lagi-lagi terdengar mati. Aku tercekat. "Apa kau puas, Mycroft? _Kau puas_?" mataku panas, tapi aku tahan, aku _tahan_, karena aku tahu dia akan mendengarnya. Dan aku tidak menginginkan hal itu. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak menginginkan hal itu.

"_I've never been satisfied, from defiling a very brilliant mind_."

"_That said you have killed one of your very brilliant minds._" Ucapku dengan tajam dan bara panas itu lagi-lagi menusukku.

"_Aku tahu kamu tahu apa yang kita bisa lakukan, My Bird. Ini semua hanyalah perihal kecil, lihat—_"

Aku menghela nafas. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri, _Mr. Holmes._"

Hening. "…_very well._ _I do wish for your excellence, My Bird. See you… in a jizz_." Dan aku tahu, kalau aku akan benar-benar melihatnya dalam waktu yang dekat. Kakiku lemas ketika aku melepaskan handphone ini, dan rasanya seperti penuh sekali dari dalam. Air mata segera keluar dari mataku, dan aku merasa ketakutan. Isakan tidak beraturan yang sudah lama sekali tidak terdengar keluar dari bibirku. Mengingat kalau aku tidak akan pernah menangis lagi, aku menjerit, hampir histeris. Aku takut, aku takut, aku _takut_.

"Uhh… aaah, hu… hiks… _hiks_… hnggkk," aku menggigit bibirku,

Takut kalau aku masih belum berguna untuk orang-orang disekelilingku.

Takut kalau pada akhirnya aku, akan berakhir seperti ayahku. Takut karena aku tidak ingin mengecewakan apapun. Takut karena pada akhirnya akan akan menjadi sebuah hujan yang terlupakan, hujan merepotkan, payah, menyebalkan. Takut jika orang-orang melupakan aku.

("_Wasurerarenaide_, _Onegai_.")

"Ibu," sesenggukan. "_Okaa-san…_"

_Ibu. Aku ingin bertemu ibu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-Two months later-_

"_Why People Prefer Snows Over Rain._" Suara berat itu terdengar, membuat Takao berpaling.

"Shin-chan, sudah selesai beli _lucky item_nya?" Tanya Takao. Pria berambut hijau disampingnya hanya mengangguk kecil. "Buku itu…"

"Oooh. Aku suka karena judulnya yang lucu." Takao berpaling lagi. "Buku itu buatan Yoshitsune, kan?" ucap Midorima. "Kau mengenalnya juga, Shin-chan?" Tanya Takao. "Bagaimana aku tidak mengingatnya? Dia satu-satunya orang biasa yang melemparku dari tangga nilai tertinggi, _nodayo_. Aku tidak akan melupakannya, Kotori Yoshitsune." Midorima, bahkan setelah delapan tahun lulus dari Shuutoku, tidak juga berubah. Takao menemukan bahwa ternyata Midorima bisa menjadi seorang yang pendendam. "Aku dulu cukup dekat dengannya." Ucap Takao pada akhirnya. "Tapi sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, kami _lost contact_."

Midorima menatap pasangannya, mengeratkan rangkulannya di bahu Takao. "Dia sekarang berada di London." Midorima berkata. "Ingat ketika aku menghadiri _press conference _di London? Dia menjadi _spokeperson_nya. Sangat lihai dalam berbicara, dia itu. Benar-benar pintar juga. Terdengar sedikit sok tahu, tapi apa yang dia bicarakan benar semua."

"Ya," Takao tersenyum lebar. "Seperti itulah Kotori-ku yang kukenal. Pintar dan sok tahu."

"Kau sedih."

Takao tersenyum kecil. "Aku ingat ketika dia membuat esay Inggris saat kelas dua. Judulnya seperti buku ini juga."

"Judul?"

"_Why People Prefer Snow Over Rain_. Dia berkata di esay itu bahwa dia tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang lebih menyukai salju dibandingkan hujan. Aneh, kan?" tawa Takao. "Di lain pihak, setiap aku melihatnya, dia selalu kelihatan sendirian di ruang UKS. Dia juga sok tahu sepertimu, Shin-chan. Aku jadi tidak bisa membiarkan dia sendiri."

Midorima diam.

"Shin-chan… kau cemburu, ya?"

"_Urusai, nodayo."_

Takao tertawa terbahak-bahak, namun tangannya melingkari pinggang Midorima, mencari kehangatan dibalik masker dingin tersebut.

"Sepertinya dia punya karakter yang rumit ya, si Yoshitsune itu." Midorima berkata setelah sekian lama berdiam diri. Takao menatapnya. "Kenapa kamu pikir begitu, Shin-chan?"

Midorima menyapukan pandangannya ke buku Takao. "Aku sudah pernah membaca buku itu. Pandangannya begitu luas mengenai dinamika masyarakat kita, hampir seperti terlepas, tidak memiliki rasa kedekatan sama sekali. Biasanya penulis akan berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadar para pembaca, namun tulisannya begitu impasif. Bukan berarti dia tidak pedulian ketika menulis, tapi… dia seperti…"

"…Seorang penonton?"

Midorima mengangguk kecil. "Dia seperti suporter yang dikirim untuk menonton."

Takao tertawa kencang sekali, dia hampir tersandung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke reuni besok?"

"Reuni apa?"

"Reuni basket SMP-ku, _bakao_. Kau tidak mendengarku?"

"Boleh saja. Tapi pulang nanti, kau yang bikin makan malam."

"Ch-Oi, Takaaooooo!"

("_Wasurerarenaiyo_, Kotori-chan.")

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JENGJENGJENGJENGJEEENG! Mungkin fanfik ini bakalan panjan g kali ya? Abisnya kalau nggak panjang nggak asyik sih. BTW, itu ada hint Sherlolly lho. Ada yang suka Sherlock Holmes, ga? Oh ya, kalo para pembaca kepengen ada cameo dari fandom lain, caranya gampang! Tinggal kasih tau siapa yang mau di cameo-in trus komen ceritanya, ocrit?

P.S maaf Akachin masih belum muncul. Abisnya kalau tiba-tiba muncul ngga asyik nih.

Maeshika, signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

_Why People Prefer Snows Over Rain_

_Pairing : Akashi OC_

_Warning : Omega verse. Future AU where everyone is in their respective jobs. Cameos from other fandoms. Pseudo-science. Oreshi!Akashi._

_Genre : Romance, Pseudo-science, Drama, humor dan beberapa genre lain yang bakalan bikin spoiler kalo dikasih tahu sekarang._

_Summary : Sebuah eksperimen bisa jadi sesuatu yang gawat di tangan yang salah. Untuk Kotori Yoshitsune, hal ini mengakibatkan kematian untuknya… dan dibuangnya dia ke selat Jepang, bertemu teman lama, dan bertemu seorang pria tampan bermata kucing. Omega Verse. Second part of _Docile Universe.

_**PENGUMUMAN**__ :_

_Langsung aja : _

_Disini semuanya terjadi __**setelah**__ Winter Cup. Malah sepuluh tahun setelahnya. Jadi kalau ada yang expecting Akashi berbuat Yandere dan dengan nggak sopannya manggil orang lain pakai nama depan, pikir lagi yaaa :D karena Akashi udah jadi 'Akashi' yang baik, bukan yang jahat. Tapi tetep aja, setiap aksi yang dilakuin sama karakter disini selalu berbasis akan suatu alasan._

_Nggak akan ada joke guntingnya Akashi_

_Di dunia ini, ras dibagi jadi empat : __**alpha, beta, omega, natureless, orang biasa**__.____Penjelasan lebih lanjut ada di dalam cerita _

_Mungkin bakalan OOC._

_Anuu… jangan panggil saya 'Author' apalagi Thor. Saya bukan Dewa Skandinavia…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.Snowball.**

.

.

.

.

_Gelap. _

"…_.dam air, kemungkinan asfiksiasi, detak jantung lemah, nafas tersendat—"_

"—_PR, CPR!"_

_Gelap_.

Lalu tiba-tiba matanya penuh dengan sinar.

Wajah orang-orang asing terlihat ketakutan disekitarnya, suara ambulans terdengar memekik di keheningan malam—dingin seperti merasuki tubuhnya, es seperti berenang didalam pembuluh darahnya, dan jam pelabuhan yokohama berdentang di angka tujuh lewat sepuluh malam. Bulu matanya terasa berat seperti dirayu oleh jin untuk ditutup saja, tapi semakin lama kesadarannya semakin kembali. "Dia sudah sadar!" seru orang yang berada diatasnya, suaranya serak dan nafasnya patah-patah. Sepertinya dia baru diberikan pernapasan buatan.

"Sebelah sini, _sensei_!"

Tiba-tiba beberapa orang dengan jaket berwarna putih dan bertampang pintar mendekatinya, menyentuh tubuhnya, mengecek suhu tubuhnya, mengamati kapiler darah di kantung mata dan bibirnya, sebelum mereka melemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan medis yang sepenuhnya tidak dijawab oleh yang bersangkutan. Orang yang bersangkutan sendiri malah langsung melebarkan mata dan menjerit pilu, seperti suara jeritan sapi yang hendak dibawa kebawah pisau _guillotine_.

"Ke-kenapa?" orang-orang melihat pemandangan kontroversial.

"Ibu, takut…" bisik anak kecil yang mendekat kepada ibunya, disamping TKP.

Suara-suara penasaran dan kaget terdengar dari atasnya, dan tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan dibandingkan rasa ketakutan dan rasa ingin mati yang dirasakan gadis ini, gadis yang baru saja dilempar ke selat Jepang seperti dilemparnya karung sampah ke atas bukit. Seperti melempar mainan bekas ke dalam tungku api.

"Sshhh, kami disini bukan ingin menyakitimu," ucap salah satu petugas medis dengan lembut, sementara matanya waspada ke arah temannya. Tangannya bersiap, meminta sebilah jarum yang dilumurkan senyawa berisi annilin. Sementara yang ditenangkan masih tetap histerikal, suaranya menggema hingga seantero pelabuhan. Orang-orang mulai menatapnya ngeri. Jeritan itu bukan jeritan seseorang yang putus asa ataupun seseorang yang baru saja ingin bunuh diri. Itu jeritan seseorang yang ingin hidup, tapi tahu dewa kematian sudah menskakmat hidupnya, tujuh kali berturut-turut. Itu jeritan seseorang yang pelari yang ingin terus berlari, walau kaki dan tangannya diamputasi berkat penyakit yang menggerogoti. Itu jeritan seorang pejuang yang terus menebas, walau dia sangat tahu hatinya sedang tertebas oleh parang musuh yang diasah dengan bauksit darah.

Suara seseorang berhati baja!

Tapi apa mau dikata, ketika senyawa campuran yang biasa digunakan sebagai pewarna diazo tersebut masuk ke dalam sistem tubuhnya, otaknya merespon diluar kendali—alih-alih tertidur, dia malah menjerit lebih keras, kesakitan, ingin mati, _ingin mati_. "Apa yang terjadi?" sepertinya petugas medis yang menyuntikkan penenang juga bingung setengah mati. "Dosisnya?" ucap kepala petugas medis, nadanya bicaranya menukik, tajam meliuk, seperti seorang profesional yang tidak segan-segan memotong tangan seseorang yang melakukan kesalahan, sementara tangannya mencari-cari detak nadi milik sang gadis. "0,8 gram," ucap sang penyuntik. Sebelum kepala petugas medis melakukan tindak lanjut, gadis itu terkulai tanpa dosa dalam pelukannya, wajahnya cekung pucat berwarna kehijauan, bukan warna yang kelihatan sehat.

"Jangan bengong, kita harus segera mengambil tindakan. Buka kap." Sang kepala segera menaruh si korban tenggelam sekaligus asfiksiasi tersebut ke atas tandu, yang dengan sigap dibawa kedalam mobil. "Apa yang terjadi, kenapa tadi dia tidak langsung tertidur, bos?" Tanya salah seorang petugas medis dengan sedikit bingung. Sang ketua yang dipanggil Bos hanya mengelus dagunya. "Dia… ah, tidak." Bos berbalik, rambutnya acak-acakan. "Hmm… tidak mungkin…"

"Tidak mungkin kenapa, bos?"

Si Bos malah melotot, onihage saja kalah. "Tidak mungkin kau ada disini nanti soalnya aku akan melemparmu ke neraka. Ngapain disini? _Cepetan naik ke atas mobil, pemalas!_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bau_ _formaldehid_.

Midorima memijat kepalanya, tiba-tiba pusing. Sudah tiga kali dia bolak-balik ke ruang ICU hanya untuk menangani pasien tabrak lari… apa boleh buat, dokter tugas jaga hari ini adalah dia dan beberapa dokter lainnya. Tapi tetap saja, semua tekanan ini membuat kepala sang rambut hijau sakit. _Bento_ kotak yang ia dapat dari supermarket sebelah rumah sakit sekarang kosong melompong. "_Are_, Midorima-sensei? Kau baru makan? Kami baru saja mau mengajakmu untuk makan malam, lho." Salah seorang dokter jaga nongol dari balik pintu ICU. "Aah, aku sudah makan. Aku jaga disini saja." Ucap Midorima, sesekali menyapukan pandangannya ke pasien-pasien yang sudah tertidur berkat analgesik yang diberikan tadi. "Mau nitip sesuatu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Dengan itu, Midorima sendirian dikelilingi oleh suara alat pendeteksi detak jantung, ekskresi tabung oksigen, dan nafas orang-orang yang tercekat. Hening. Midorima menghela nafas, matanya melihat buku milik Takao yang tanpa sengaja tertinggal di kantornya tersebut. _Why People Prefer Snows over Rain_.

_Kotori Yoshitsune…_

Entah apa hubungan antara Yoshitsune dan Kazunari. Bagaimanapun, Kazunari bukan tipe orang yang mudah untuk terlihat sedih. Kazunari adalah secercah cahaya matahari untuk Midorima. Melihat Kazunari begitu depresi di rumah ketika membaca buku ini tentu saja membuat Midorima bingung. Mengingat nama itu, dia jadi ingat ketika dia pergi ke London, enam bulan yang lalu…

"…_As we finally concluded, that's why the monetarist did work diligently in the world and why it fit with the Omegans. Thank you very much."_

_Setelah kalimat penutup tersebut, tepuk tangan yang sopan dan bisik-bisik menyebar di seluruh ruangan. Midorima menatap Kotori Yoshitsune. Dia tidak berbeda dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sepertinya dia tipe yang awet muda. Midorima hanya menaikkan bahu dan segera membuka mail handphone-nya, hendak menjawab mail-mail dari Kazunari yang belum sempat terjawab. Para ekonom tua di sekeliling Midorima terlihat begitu sebal akan seminar tadi. Mau bagaimana lagi, pikir Midorima. Pendapat dari Kotori Yoshitsune begitu skandalis—dia mengkonfrontasi banyak penganut Adam Smith dengan pembicaraannya mengenai kaum monetaris. Kenapa Midorima ada disini, tempat yang sarat akan para pemikir berat penganut kapitalis? Tentu saja karena dia dipanggil oleh atasannya untuk menggantikannya menghadiri seminar internasional para Ekonomis. _

"_Midorima…"_

_Midorima berbalik untuk melihat seseorang yang sedari tadi dia pikirkan. _

"_Yoshitsune." Midorima mengangguk cepat. Memang sulit melupakan rival sekolah. _

"_Aku tak menyangka kau ada disini sekarang. Bukankah kau bekerja sebagai Dokter?" Tanya Yoshitsune, berkedip dengan penuh ketertarikan. "Aku hanya memenuhi undangan." Ucap Midorima pelan. "Aaah, begitu. Hmm…. Apa kau masih bersama dengan Takao?" Tanya Yoshitsune kemudian. Matanya mencari-cari ke dalam mata Midorima, dan Midorima berfikir apa yang membuat Yoshitsune begitu… tidak tenang. _

"_Tentu saja. Aku tidak mudah berganti-ganti pasangan, nodayo." Kata Midorima. _

"_Waah, hebat ya. Kalian benar-benar mencintai satu sama lain." Ucap Yoshitsune, terlihat benar-benar terkejut. Midorima mengerutkan dahi, tidak menyukai keterkejutan Yoshitsune. Kesannya Midorima itu mudah sekali tergoyahkan oleh omega lain. "Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Ja, sayonara." Untuk pertama kalinya Yoshitsune menggunakkan bahasa Ibunya. _

"_Oh, Midorima…_

"_Kalau bisa, jangan beri tahu Takao kalau kau bertemu denganku, ya?"_

Dia bilang begitu, ya… Midorima melepas kacamatanya. _Aku lupa._

(Midorima tidak lupa. Dia hanya tidak suka merahasiakan sesuatu dari pasangannya.)

"Apa kalian tadi lihat?"

Midorima mendengar seorang suster jaga yang tiba-tiba mendatangi salah seorang temannya dibelakang Midorima. Apa mereka sudah selesai keliling kamar rawat pasien? Ngapain mereka menggosip? "Iiih, menyedihkan sekali ya. Untung saja perempuan tadi dibawa kemari ditengah malam seperti ini." Bisik si suster 2. "Masalahnya dia kelihatan depresi sekali ya. Baunya seperti _natureless_." Sanggah si suster 1 si biang gossip. "Apa dia benar-benar _natureless_?" omong si suster 2 kemudian. Midorima berhenti mendengarkan, kemudian berbalik dengan tajam. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Sudah selesai mengecek ulang pasien? Kalau ada waktu untuk mengobrol, pakai waktu itu untuk merawat pasien." Tegur Midorima tajam, membuat kedua susterwati tersebut kehilangan kata-kata saking takut dan kagetnya karena ditegur oleh dokter paling tampan (dan paling aneh) seantero rumah sakit.

Ada pemegang jam biologis baru yang masuk rumah sakit ini, pikir Midorima. Memang, gelandangan omega akhir-akhir ini banyak ditemukan. Mereka biasanya membuat jalanan menjadi penuh oleh para alpha yang ingin kawin, dan biasanya hal itu membuat kemacetan parah. Jika hal ini terjadi, rumah sakit yang akan menjadi tujuan utama, dan penampungan omega menjadi tujuan kedua. Terkadang, beberapa omega tersebut memiliki sedikit masalah kejiwaan, karena itu mereka dibuang/diceraikan oleh alpha mereka masing-masing. Tidak seperti yang semua orang percaya, zaman sekarang menjadi seorang omega masihlah riskan. Tidak ada persamaan hak, tidak ada pembagian harta. Midorima sangat-sangat bersyukur karena menemukan Takao secepat yang ia bisa, atau Takao mungkin akan berakhir seperti gelandangan omega tersebut.

"Midorima-sensei, sudah dengar? Katanya ada _natureless_ yang dikirim dari pelabuhan Yokohama, lho." Sebuah suara membuat Midorima berbalik ke belakang. "Aku sudah dengar, Sasayan-sensei." Ucap Midorima dengan pendek. Sasayan-sensei, dokter kardiologi, manggut-manggut ceria. "Kasihan sekali. Dia kebasahan, karena jatuh di laut mungkin." Ucap Sasayan-sensei. Midorima hanya menganggukkan kepala, tidak terlalu tertarik. "Tapi tetap saja, dia sepertinya dibuang, deh. Kenapa ya? _Natureless_ kan sudah jarang sekali, sejarang orang biasa. Yang seperti itu harusnya diobservasi, dibiakkan sekalian."

"Kau bicara seakan-akan _natureless_ hanyalah mikroorganisme saja, sensei."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kan? Sebentar lagi, pasti pemerintah akan datang untuk mengambil anak manis itu. Tapi tentu saja pihak rumah sakit tidak akan membiarkannya. Pasti atasan ingin bermain sedikit dengannya."

Midorima sedikit tidak nyaman. Pembicaraan tentang pemegang jam biologis dan kenyataan bahwa semakin sedikit _natureless_ di dunia akan menarik perhatian. _Natureless _adalah pemegang jam biologis _yang _tidak memegang jam biologis. Mereka anggota dari A/B/O. Perbedaan mereka dan orang-orang biasa adalah bahwa _natureless _bisa menghasilkan anak dengan fenotip dan genotip alpha, omega, beta, sementara orang biasa itu steril, alias tidak dapat dikembangbiakkan. Persentase dari banyaknya orang biasa dilahirkan oleh para pemegang jam biologis adalah satu banding satu milyar kelahiran, membuat orang biasa dan _natureless _begitu dicari. Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa kedua ras eksepsional ini berlaku sebagai penengah antara omega, beta dan alpha, entah itu dalam bidang kesehatan, partai politik, ekonomi, debat kusir, entertainmen dan lain-lain.

"Anak itu perempuan?" ucap Midorima, agak desperate untuk mengingkari pembicaraan mereka yang begitu gelap.

"Yah, yang kucek sih begitu. Mukanya _baby face_, mungkin tujuh belas tahun? Entahlah, dia tidak memiliki identitas apapun. Tidak mau bicara dan tidak mau disentuh oleh orang bermasker juga. Dan sepertinya dia sedikit gangguan mental. Sekarang divisi biologis sedang mengambil sampel urinnya. Mereka pasti kerepotan." Ucap Sasayan-sensei.

Midorima tidak ambil peduli. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusi orang lain—lebih baik dia mengurusi dirinya dan keluarganya saja yang ada di rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nijimura Shuuzo bukan seseorang yang mudah untuk percaya dengan legenda, atau tahayul.

Atau sesuatu yang masih belum memiliki basis saintek. Sesuatu yang masih desas-desus, _hoax_, kabar burung, baginya itu hanyalah palsu, ekivalen dengan nol, setara dengan tong yang kosong. Dan hal itu juga berimbas pada karirnya sebagai kepala patologis di rumah sakit Tokyo, Rumah sakit paling terkenal seantero Jepang.

Tapi sekarang, didepannya…

"Tidak mungkin," ucap Shuuzo.

"Itulah yang tadi kulontarkan, ketika belum memiliki cukup data." Kata Bos, atau Fujisaki Yuusuke, sang ketua petugas medis yang turun ke lapangan. "Tidak mungkin."

"Tapi ini tidak mungkin." Shuuzo beralih. "Kita tidak bisa—"

"Tapi coba lihat, tanda-tandanya!" seru Fujisaki, mata cokelatnya terlihat liar. "Dia jelas-jelas adalah _tikus percobaan. _Dia adalah korban eksperimen, eksperimen yang entah ilegal atau legal. Kau lihat disini? Banyak sekali percobaan merobek kulitnya, tapi dijahit kembali. Kau lihat memar-memar di kontur lengannya? Ini bukti kalau dia sudah diinfus berkali-kali. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, apa perlu aku ambil sampel darahnya sekarang juga, disini, lalu menyuruhmu melihat sendiri DNA-nya? Dia _bermutasi_, oke. Bermutasi. Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena kita tidak tahu data-data orang ini kecuali kita melakukan percobaan lebih lanjut. Kita tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi percobaan ini mengikis dia. Ini percobaan salah kaprah, dan kau tidak percaya akan hal ini? Kau buta, Shuuzo."

"Kau benar." Ucap Nijimura, walaupun sedikit segan. "Tapi hal ini masih tidak membuktikan kalau dia dulu adalah orang biasa."

"Shuuzo, dia punya kromosom XX. Para pemegang jam biologis, _kita_, kita ini mutan. Kita mutan alami. Artinya mereka terkadang memiliki pertambahan dan pengurangan kromosom. Ada beberapa kromosom terpaut seks yang sudah bermutasi menjadi XXX tapi ada beberapa yang masih XX. Ini aneh, Shuuzo. Aku sudah melakukan semua yang kubisa, tapi sekali salah langkah dan aku mungkin akan mengkastrasi dia secara kimia, dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Walau mungkin hal itu tidak akan merubah apapun, dia sepertinya steril." Ucap Fujisaki, wajahnya serius. "Aku datang padamu karena kita adalah partner, jadi aku mau kau beritahu hal ini pada para petinggi. Ini hal serius, Shuuzo."

Nijimura hanya diam. Wajah gadis yang terlihat malnutrisi tersebut pucat, dan tergolek lemah. Memar-memar bekas suntikan (suntikan hormon, transfusi darah, suntikan senyawa-senyawa anorganik—) Nijimura memalingkan wajah.

"Shuuzo. Kau tidak sopan." Ucap Fujisaki mengerutkan dahi.

"Maaf." Nijimura kembali menatap tubuh yang menyedihkan didepannya.

"Kasihan." Ucap Nijimura, mengelus rambut jerami yang dimilik sang gadis. Mungkin dia dulu adalah gadis yang cantik. Ada sedikit luka di dahinya, mungkin dia memakai kacamata. Mungkin dia dulu adalah seseorang yang memiliki kekayaan dan kepintaran. Mungkin dulu dia adalah seseorang yang dibutuhkan. Sekarang dia malah teronggok seperti ini, seperti seonggok daging yang menunggu untuk busuk. "Aku sudah selesai melapor. Aku mau pergi sekarang, Oke?" Fujisaki melambaikan tangan dan berjalan keluar dari ruang isolasi tersebut. Nijimura hanya menatap gadis tanpa nama didepannya.

Dalam keheningan.

_Piip_

_Piip_

_Piip_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Jaaaang! Oke, sekarang udah chapter pembuka. Diatas sudah dijelaskan sedikit tentang dinamika A/B/O okeeey. Hahahahahaha.

Nah, move on—saya ngernyit tiap kali nulis fakta tentang mutasi diatas lho. Abisnya terlalu mengada-ngada sih…

Sekali lagi, ini pseudo-science. Saya bisa mendeviasikan sains sesuka perut saya, tapi tetap aja saya merasa punya kewajiban buat ngasih tahu kalo :

Mutasi mengakibatkan perubahan fisik. Kayak misalnya klinefelter, kelopak mata bakal membesar, torso mengecil, klitoris membesar, rahang mengecil, dan mungkin bakalan ada perubahan adenoid juga dsb dsb.

Mutasi kromosom XX/XY itu menurun. _Menurun. _Jadi nggak bisa tiba-tiba bermutasi kayak diatas. Diatas is sesat. Don't ikutin.

Kastrasi secara kimia sebenernya cuma bisa buat cowok, buat cewek mungkin bisa juga, tapi jatohnya dioperasi?

Adalagi fakta yang saya lewatin? Tolong dikasih tahu buat yang tahu. Cuma mau ngasih tahu doang ya. Kalau bingung, silahkan ditanyain, _sek_!


End file.
